The invention relates to an actuator controller for activating a fluidically operable actuator, the controller comprising a feed line for an inflow of a working fluid from a fluid port to an actuator port and a discharge line for an outflow of the working fluid from the working port to a fluid outlet, wherein the feed line is assigned a feed line valve and the discharge line is assigned a discharge line valve, each of which is designed to influence a fluid flow rate at the actuator port, and the controller further comprising a control device for an activation of the feed line valve and the discharge line valve. The invention further relates to a method for controlling the movement of an actuator.
From DE 10 2008 028 189 A1, an electropneumatic valve for the activation of pneumatic actuators to operate fittings in systems of automation technology is known. The valve comprises at least one electropneumatic transducer and a pneumatic amplifier, the pneumatic amplifier comprising at least one valve device for the optional connection of a connecting passage leading to the actuator to either a feed passage or a discharge passage, the valve device being actuated via the electropneumatic transducer by way of an electric actuating signal. In this, it is provided that at least one flow sensor the output signal of which is fed back to the electric actuating signal is incorporated into the connecting passage to the actuator.